


good hunting

by harklights



Series: saso 2016 fills [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harklights/pseuds/harklights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are, he thinks, few jobs less pleasant than working with the dead, except Sugawara finds that he enjoys it quite a bit.</p><p>in which kuroo keeps leaving bodies on suga's doorstep but at least he's polite enough to add a note</p>
            </blockquote>





	good hunting

**Author's Note:**

> the specific prompt was:
> 
> Package: a dead body  
> To: Sugawara  
> From: Kuroo  
> Note: I already have enough of these to be getting on with.
> 
> enjoy!

 

 

There are, he thinks, few jobs less pleasant than working with the dead, except Sugawara finds that he enjoys it quite a bit. There is a certain ceremony to walking into his little morgue each and every morning or night or whatever backwards schedule he’s working with that day, seeing the compartments all lined up neat as books on a library shelf; holding cadavers just as unique as lines pressed into a book, telling the end of some poor bastard’s life in colorful slashes of a knife or the shredded carnage of a shotgun.  
  
_Hunting accident ;)_ that note had said, and Sugawara had crumpled up the sticky note with a sigh, bemoaning Kuroo’s sense of humor even while he picked buckshot out of the torn flesh of a man’s stomach until his gloves ran red with blood.  
  
Most of these men knew what they had coming, living the sort of lives they did. Mob, mafia, yakuza, gang. Money, drugs, sex, violence. And power. Always that.  
  
Usually the causes which brought them all to Sugawara’s table were as plain to see as a tattoo splayed across the chest and could be prettily summed up with phrases like ‘it was a deal gone sideways’ or simply ‘wrong place, wrong time’, so everything Sugawara does is only a polite gesture; one step up from calling in a disposal crew, giving a two second send-off to the bottom of a lake, and calling it a day. But sometimes, and these were the good days, _sometimes_ the conclusion to someone’s tragic death wasn’t obvious and needed to be teased out with careful autopsies and steady hands instead. Sometimes he would unravel truly delightful tales of intrigue and silent assassinations, digging up facts from the bowels of people who died so peacefully it almost looked natural.  
  
_Almost,_ Sugawara thinks, biting back a grin.  
  
Other times he would have all the pieces in his hands and still be unable to figure out the entire how, what, and when.  
  
Only the how, what, and when. The why he tried never to concern himself with. If he got caught up too deeply in that tangled web, he would hardly escape. He still has to call his mother at least once a week, after all.  
  
So they call him ‘Doc’ or ‘sir’ or, when they’re not quite dead yet and want Sugawara’s stitches instead of a bed in his morgue, ‘please’ or ‘sonuvabitch, expletive, expletive, no i don’t want a goddamn sedative’.  
  
Once a boy too fresh out of high school - perhaps a dropout, they all looked so young as soon as the scowls slipped from their faces - had sprawled out bleeding on his pallet and in his stupor called Sugawara a whimpered, tearful ‘mom’.  
  
Not the best memory. Not the worst, but… some well-meaning nicknames are harder to swallow these days than they used to be. That dying boy on the pallet might be why he prefers poking through cadavers rather than playing back alley doctor. They should have taken him to a real hospital. Maybe it was due to the years he’s been in this line of work that scenes like that don’t send him running back to a normal life, where he _had_ started out, believe or not. Studying pathology, true and straight and clean until, somewhere along the way the path went crooked and Sugawara wound up with one hand stuck in the slimy underbelly of Tokyo’s wildest citizens.  
  
People who he’s truly come to care for, and if that makes him wild and dangerous too then… _well,_ Daichi’s got a nice smile too, so normal that he can probably go out to a shopping mall and help little old ladies across the street unharrassed.  
  
Kuroo’s got his smiles too, and his work, and a laugh like a hyena. And he has those notes, leaving them like flowers on Sugawara’s doorstep - if paper origami tucked somewhere into a mangled body can count as a proper bouquet.  
  
It’s quickly become a morbid little routine between the two of them. Kuroo would leave his notes, and Sugawara would groan or sigh or laugh at them.  
  
_Honey, I’m home._ One of the first ones had read when he unzipped the bag. A paper stem clutched tight between fingers made stuff by rigor mortis like a husband skulking back to his wife after a petty argument.  
  
_Look ma, no hands!_ Another read. That one had been… quite literal, and early enough in Sugawara’s career that his stomach had done a funny little flip even as a mortified giggle passed his lips. No points for originality there, truly. No digging for the why past whatever Kuroo’s humor hinted at.  
  
_I already have enough of these to be getting on with._ This one says.  
  
Sugawara could imagine the bored, affected tone Kuroo would adopt if he were here, hopping up on a counter like a tomcat lazily claiming the section of an alley. He would swing his leg and flick his wrist and roll his eyes. _So much to do, so little time. All work and no fun made Jack a blah blah blah._  
  
And Sugawara would probably say something like, _I’ll shove you off of there and turn you into Humpty Dumpty if you keep kicking my cabinets like that._  
  
“Braggart,” Sugawara mutters, tearing the note in half.

**Author's Note:**

> *guitar riff* [LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HORkT4a2MhQ) (which kuroo would totally play out loud those days when he does visit and suga's just yelling at him to TURN IT OFF!)


End file.
